


Just Sugar, No Plums

by knittycat99



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine Break-Up, kitchen catastrophes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/pseuds/knittycat99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fuckurt Advent Day 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sugar, No Plums

Kurt winced as his phone vibrated across his desk.  Again.  Almost immediately after the ringing stopped the chiming began, so fast that the tinny  _pings_ were practically on top of each other.  He sighed and sat up in bed, but hesitated before reaching for it.  He knew what it was going to say, just more of the same from the three hour phone call, the hour on Messenger, and the five minutes back on the phone that had ended up with him screaming at Blaine to get over himself before hanging up and tossing the phone onto his desk.

Where it rang again.

"Kurt?"  Finn's voice drifted in from the hall, softer than the ringing, but his knock practically rattled the door in the frame.  "Kurt?  You okay?"

Kurt padded to the door and opened it to a plate of something gooey and yellow, and to Finn who had a light dusting of powdered sugar in his hair and on his shirt.  "I'll be fine," he growled.  "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing.  Well.  Not nothing.  I just was thinking about those lemon cookie bar things you made last Christmas, how you said your mom always made them and they made you happy.  And then last night--" he waved a hand in the air.  "You and Blaine."

"You heard?"  He leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes.  "Of course you heard."

"Yeah.  Um.  Anyway.  I figured you'd be upset this morning, though if you ask me, which you didn't, you're too good for Blaine.  He's kind of not very nice."

"Finn.  You baked for me?"

Finn shrugged and pushed the plate toward Kurt again.  "I tried.  But the crust isn't right, and the lemon is too lemony.  I followed the recipe Mom gave me, except for the powdered sugar, but that always goes everywhere anyway."

Kurt took the fork that was balanced precariously on the side of the plate and dug in.  Even though he knew it would be tart, he was still surprised at the way his mouth puckered.  "Mmmm," he murmured, letting the sticky sweet concoction slide down his throat.  "These are actually really good."

"But they're not right.  They're not your mom's.  I wanted them to be perfect."

"They are," Kurt said, to his own surprise.  "They're perfect because my brother made me break-up lemon bars.  Now, do you want to learn how to make my mom's?  The secret is that it's a shortbread crust and I add cream cheese to the lemon."

"Sure."  Finn waited while Kurt stepped into the hall and closed his door.  "I'll help you with them if you'll help me dip the peanut butter balls into the chocolate.  Mom needs them for her cookie trays for work and they take forever to dry."

"Fine.  But no sad Christmas songs."

"Deal."

"Thanks, brother mine," Kurt said as they clomped down the stairs.  

"Any time.  Just don't yell at me when you see the kitchen!" 


End file.
